Guns and High Places
by Kitchuu
Summary: -Tierkreis- Busche is unwillingly dragged to Chrodechild's coronation, and things happen. Tsaubern/Busche & Various Other Pairings


Guns and High Places

By Kitchuu

Disclaimer: Suikoden Tierkreis and its lovely characters belong to Konami.

--

The coronation of the new queen of Astrasia had gone well, and the after events were appropriately lavish and expensive. The banquet had been prepared and served by Salsabil's most famous chef, the decorations hung by the Auster, and the entertainment came in the form of two travelers with fancy fans from the North Star kingdom.

Busche watched the myriad of nobles, kings and queens, warriors of high standing, and special guests flirt and mingle on the dance floor below from his position on one of the many balconies. With such a gathering of important people from all over the world, it was only right that the security detail was exceptionally tight. Every noble with some sense of self-preservation had brought along bodyguards, in addition to the Blades that Chrodechild proffered. Tsaubern, the pompous, irritating heir to the Halnish legacy had dragged him along, and as captain of their royal guard, he couldn't actually refuse.

He _could_ give the bastard the silent treatment though, and he did that well. It wasn't so bad simply watching the guests interact, he supposed. The chances of actually encountering a real threat were next to nil. The worst thing that could possibly happen was if the idiot tried to hit on that North Star princess, Mayula. God forbid he try that again, after the first time left him clinging precariously to one of those high cliffs he was so fond of.

The Ritterschild sharpshooter sipped idly at a glass of sherry, and mused over the dramas that were unfolding as the night went on. He didn't like to talk much, but he wasn't entirely misogynistic. He had nothing better to do anyway, besides keeping one eye on his lord at all times. Tsaubern, that busybody, would never consent to leaving such a splendid gala early.

Her Highness, Chrodechild, was busy with three blonde suitors – and was one of them her own sister? – but she didn't seem interested in any of them. Her gaze wandered politely from face to face until it settled on the red-haired mage captain sulking in a corner, where Hafin and Nakil were trying to encourage their leader to _get some balls and ask her to dance already, sir!_

On the other side of the ballroom, the Salsabilian king courted the princess, probably in an effort to protect both their dignities and images from the circulating rumor that his Highness was _doing_ his most loyal bodyguard. Busche was willing to bet that the rumor wasn't just a rumor, especially not with the way Taj was watching his charge.

A flash of gray flew down the far right side of the room, with streak of pink in hot pursuit. Busche watched with slight interest as a strange girl managed to corner Hero against the refreshment table. She was in the process of physically manhandling the renowned warrior to the dance floor when one of the Queen's suitors slapped her hand away and proceeded to argue with her until another of Chrodechild's suitors begged her hand for a dance, and flattered her off to elsewhere.

He had to smirk when he realized the poor mage captain had finally _done something_.

"Busche…may I have this dance?"

The voice came from behind him, and he was startled briefly. The second daughter of one of Ritterschild's six imperial families didn't even flinch at the loaded rifle aimed at her face. She only smiled.

He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

Minen didn't seem disappointed. She laughed a little and said, "You haven't changed at all since you worked for our Belfar Agency. You should lighten up a little and have some fun sometimes, really."

"I'm on duty…"

"Oh, you're always on duty. I don't think you'd ever willingly come to a place like this anyway." They shared a moment of silence. "How's working for the Halnish's?"

"Okay…But Tsaubern." He frowned slightly at the name.

Minen winced a little in sympathy. "That guy. I still don't understand how you can put up with him. He's kind of annoying, the way he's always getting into everyone else's business."

"Seriously. I know."

She giggled. "Always a man of few words huh?" No reply. "Well alright then, if you won't spare a dance for me, I'll have to find someone else. Nice talking to you, as always!" She turned and left with a flourish of gray and red silks, and he turned his attention back to the masses below.

Tsaubern was gone.

An irritated twitch developed above Busche's right eye, and he resisted the urge to shoot something – which was pretty difficult considering.

Once the initial spurt of resentment settled, Busche resigned himself to playing hide and seek with his annoying lord. A small flame of guilt reprimanded him for being so distracted he actually lost sight of his duties, and duties always came first.

Stairs were not his friend.

The Ritterschild gunner glared angrily at the chipped step as he took the final step onto the rooftop. He was a trained marksman. He didn't trip. That was unprofessional and ridiculous.

Amused laughter greeted his ears and assaulted his pride. For a moment he was afraid he'd have to kill the poor bystander who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but as it was, there was no one there to see him.

Busche made his way around the roof – it was huge – until he found the door to one of the guard towers open. And occupied.

_Very_ occupied.

He never made it any of his business to learn anything about Tsaubern. He was hired by the man's father to take care of Halnish's gunners, not to baby sit the son. Therefore it came as a surprise to find his lord pressed against a wall, half naked, and clearly aroused by none other than the attending North Star princess.

It was understandable, really, that he stood there for more than a few moments without actually doing anything. It was against everything he stood for to yelp like a little girl and cover his eyes – he'd seen more than he ever wanted to of _that guy_ – or to say something and make announce himself present. Busche eventually settled for staying frozen in place, one hand on his gun, and flushing slightly.

Tsaubern broke off a heated kiss to gasp for air, and he opened his eyes to see his bodyguard in all states of mental disarray. He was about to say something when Busche suddenly regained his senses and made the hastiest exit in his personal record. It took some skills to move that fast, thought Tsaubern, with a distant sense of awe.

And suddenly his hands were bound above him by rope, and his feet were tied down similarly. Mayula, "It's Yula, please", swept her gaze over him with a satisfied smirk, and whispered, "Don't play with me _lord Halnish_. It's dangerous. If there's someone else you want, know that I'm not good with sharing." Then as quickly as she'd tied him up, she was gone, leaving him immobile and wanting.

Tsaubern was fervently wishing for magical telepathy ten minutes later, when amazingly enough, Busche actually came back. The gunner raised one eyebrow in silent question at the new state of affairs, and Tsaubern prayed that some god or other would save him from this indignity. He was a noble. If word of this got out, his reputation was ruined.

Then again, Busche wouldn't talk so it was alright.

"What are you doing?"

Tsaubern resisted the urge to groan at the horribly obvious question. "I think, you should help me out here. I'm in a bit of a bind."

One corner of Busche's mouth twitched a bit.

"Literally."

[CENSORED STUFF HAPPENS HERE]

"…………."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Tsaubern smiled.

"…………."

"Come on, after what we just shared, you still won't talk to me?"

"………Die."

Two shots rang out dangerously close to each of the Halnish heir's ears, but the man didn't stop grinning.

Busche gave up. He gave the young lord a grudging smile of his own.

It lasted all of two seconds.

"Can we leave now."

"Haha! Sure, we can make haste to my chambers in the castle where we can explore more of this- " BANG.

---

_Fin._

So...I may eventually work up the nerve to fill in the censored part someday. I'm sorry!


End file.
